Saturday is Bliss
by FranFictionx
Summary: The host club invite themselves over to Haruhi's apartment at 7 o' clock in the morning, and Haruhi is not happy.
1. Overflowing Bathtubs

**I'm back! xD And yes, with new fanfiction like I promised. :D**

**Please Read&Review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I don't own the characters either.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Haruhi loved Saturdays.

Fortunately, today _was_ a Saturday, and there were so many things she was looking forward to doing today.

Haruhi rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen.

She also loved Saturday nights. She was free to stay up as late as she wanted to, while reading her current favorite novel: _How to Deal With Annoying Guys Who Are Always Up in Your Face_.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and yawned, and stuck two poptarts into the toaster. She closed her eyes and yawned again, and lifted up the wire in an attempt to blindly plug in the toaster.

"Plugging the toaster into the sink isn't going to work," a voice said.

Startled, Haruhi dropped the wire and spun around. "WHO'S THERE- Ugh, what are _you _doing in here?!!"

A tall and handsome boy with blonde hair and dazzling violet eyes stood before her. He leaned over to look Haruhi straight in the eye and smiled. "Oh, Haruhi, you look absolutely ADORABLE in your pajamas!"

Haruhi turned red and tried her best to hide her pink kitten pajamas. "That's not the point. Senpai, what on earth are you doing in here?!"

Tamaki looked hurt. "H-Haruhi... you don't want me here?"

Haruhi shook her head furiously and buried her face in the palm of her hand. "Ye- I mean, no, that's not what I mean! I mean, you need to get out of here! It's 7 o' clock in the morning, and I'm not even dressed yet-"

"Tell that to the others." Tamaki replied, still looking upset.

Haruhi looked like she was going to throw the toaster at Tamaki any second now. "The _others_?! What do you mean by that?!?! DON'T freakin' tell me you invited the WHOLE host club!!!!!"

Tamaki scratched his chin nervously. "B-but, Haruhi, dear, I thought you would enjoy the company of all your close friends..."

"YES, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY INVITE YOURSELF OVER AT SEVEN O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING WITHOUT. FREAKIN'. TELLING. ME!!" Haruhi let out a loud groan, turned around and stormed off into the hallway. "Now, where the hell are they?"

Tamaki nervously trailed behind Haruhi. "I d-don't know, I swear, please calm down, Haruhi...."

Haruhi marched up to the door of the bathroom and pushed it open.

"......."

Tamaki ran up to Haruhi's side. "What's the matter Haru-..........."

The bathtub was overflowed with water, with much of it spilling over at the sides. Pink bubbles floated at the surface, and so did several rubber duckies.

And not to mention two guys were bathing in it.

"HIKARU. KAORU." Haruhi spoke through clenched teeth. She was fuming. Her perfectly planned Saturday was already going off to a horrible start.

The red-headed twins both turned to look at her at the same time. "Hey, Haruhi! We were waiting for you to wake up!" They waved at her and grinned.

"...GET. OUT. NOW."

"Alright," Hikaru and Kaoru stood up.

"OH GOD WTF NOT NOW!!!!!!" Haruhi sped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, her hands covering her face.

Tamaki glanced at her, speechless. "You didn't see anything."

Haruhi dropped her hands at her sides and gritted her teeth, blinking away the horrible images. "Right."

"Now to find the other annoyances."

* * *

"Well, who else did you invite?" Haruhi asked, sighing as she searched around her apartment.

Tamaki fidgeted nervously. "Pretty much everyone in the host club, except Kyouya,"

"Why isn't Kyouya here?" Haruhi asked, entering the kitchen once again. She bent down to check inside the cupboards.

"He's busy,"

"Of course." Haruhi closed the cupboard and frowned.

"...Why are you checking the cupboards?"

Haruhi sighed again. "Well, since we found Hikaru and Kaoru in my bathtub, it would be no surprise if we found Hunny-senpai in the cupboards."

"Right," Tamaki nodded like he understood, but he clearly didn't. "I'm thirsty, so is it okay if I get a drink?"

"No," Haruhi mumbled, opening several cupboards at once.

"Okay," Tamaki took hold of the refrigerator handle and yanked it open.

A small boy flew out of the refrigerator and tackled Tamaki to the ground. A pink bunny flew out behind him.

"FFFFFFFFFFF, WHAT THE HECK?!" Tamaki sputtered as he was being glomped by the little boy.

"TAMA-CHAN!!" Hunny clung to the terrified blondie.

Haruhi twitched. "I... really don't want to know."

Hunny twisted around at the sound of her voice. "HARU-CHAN!!!!!" He raced up to her and hugged her.

Haruhi let out a small smile and hugged him back. _Ugh, if he wasn't so cute he would've been dead right about now._

"Haru-chan, Usa-chan and I are playing hide-and-seek right now! Wanna play?" Hunny beamed, squeezing the life out of Haruhi.

"S-sorry, I'm a l-little busy right now, w-who exactly is l-looking for you right...now?" Haruhi replied, gasping for breath.

Hunny let go of Haruhi and grinned. "Takashi, of course!"

"....Where is Mori-senpai?" Haruhi sighed again.

Hunny shrugged, wrapping his arms around his bunny plushie. "I dunno. We're playing hide-and-seek, remember?"

"Oh, right." Haruhi turned to Tamaki. "Let's go find Mori-senpai." She turned back to Hunny. "You help, too. It'll be like hide-and-seek."

Tamaki and Hunny nodded in unison and followed Haruhi out of the kitchen.

* * *

"If you were Mori-senpai, where would you be?" Haruhi muttered to herself, strolling through the hallway.

"I'd be in the kitchen, eating cake!" Hunny beamed behind her.

Facepalm. "No, Hunny, that's what _you_ would do if you were _you_."

"If I was me?" Hunny asked, running to keep up with Haruhi.

"Yes, if you were you, but what if you were Mori-senpai?" Tamaki replied, walking beside Haruhi.

Hunny's face brightened. "What if I was USA-CHAN??"

Haruhi was quickly losing her patience. "Usa-chan has nothing to do with it! This is getting friggin' pointless! Where the heck is Mori-senpai?!?!"

Mori appeared out of nowhere. "Here."

Haruhi almost had a heart attack. "MORI-SENPAI! Don't go scaring me like that!"

"But you called me." Mori muttered.

"TAKASHI!!!!!!" Hunny glomped him.

"Hi." Mori said, obviously used to Hunny's glomps.

"Hello, Mori-senpai," Tamaki said, giving out one of his dazzling smiles.

"Okay, now all of you, get inside my room." Haruhi stepped behind all three of them and began pushing them towards her room.

Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori obediently walked towards whatever direction Haruhi pushed them in.

Finally, they reached Haruhi's room. Hikaru and Kaoru were already there, and they were sitting on the bed and gazing at each other.

_Thank goodness they're fully clothed._ Haruhi pushed them towards the bed. "Sit."

They all sat.

"Now, what the heck are all of you doing in my house?!" Haruhi frowned, her hands at her hips.

Tamaki raised his hand. "Of course you already know, my darling Haruhi, we wanted to spend some quality time with you~!"

"But you already see me 8 freakin' hours a day at Ouran!" Haruhi said, almost yelling.

Hikaru raised his hand. "Eight hours isn't enough."

Kaoru raised his hand. "We want to spend every single hour with you."

Hunny raised his hand. "Yes, because we think you a wonderful friend, Haru-chan~!"

Mori raised his hand. "May I use the bathroom."

Haruhi was apparently softened by their comments, because she agreed to Mori's request.

"Wait," Haruhi said as Mori stood up. Mori sat back down. "You all need to get out of here. My dad will be coming in any minute-"

"I'M HOME~~~~~~~~~~~!" Ranka's cheerful voice echoed throughout the apartment, and the sound of the door closing behind him followed.

"CRAP. YOU ALL NEED TO HIDE."

Before Haruhi could hide them all, Ranka burst in through the door. "MY DARLING HARUHI, YOUR FATHER IS-"

".........................."

Nothing like a father walking inside his daughter's room, expecting to see his daughter sitting on her bed and reading a book, but instead finding his daughter on a bed with five other boys.

Haruhi blinked nervously. ".............."

Tamaki ran his fingers through his golden hair, looking down. "..........."

"Haruhi, wh-what are all these boys doing here." Ranka put down his shopping bags on the floor. (Who goes shopping at 7 o' clock in the morning?)

"............SCHOOL PROJECT!" Haruhi exclaimed, turning around to look at the other boys.

Kaoru looked confused. "What schoo- OW!" Hikaru slapped him across the face. "YES, THE SCHOOL PROJECT."

"............" Ranka beamed. "AW, YOU ALL ARE OVER FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! RANKA'S APPROVAL!" He gave them all a thumbs up.

Then, he glared at the boys. "You better not do anything to my darling Haruhi."

They gulped. Ranka smiled again. "Toodles~!" He skipped out of the door.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief.

"YAY, THEN WE CAN STAY, HARU-CHAN~!" Hunny squealed, hugging Usa-chan.

Haruhi sighed again. "Yes. I guess so."

Mori stood up. "Bathroom." He left the room.

Haruhi got up from the bed and looked at the remaining boys.

_It's going to be a _**_long _**_Saturday._


	2. Shopping Carts

**Sorry for the wait. xD**

**Here's Chapter 2! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Haruhi walked into the kitchen, frowning.

_Now to make... I don't know, _**_twelve_**_ poptarts?! _

She went up to the counter and plugged in the toaster. She then opened the cupboard and fumbled through it, looking for the box of poptarts.

She finally found it, pulled it out, and looked inside. _2 packs. 2 poptarts each. 4 poptarts in all. _Haruhi was no mathematical genius, but she knew she wouldn't have enough food for the whole host club, much less herself.

She sighed, walking back into her room. When she reached it, she told the boys the heartbreaking news. "Sorry. We just don't have enough food for breakfast."

Hikaru gasped. "No breakfast?!"

Hunny looked like he was about to cry. "But me and Usa-chan are hungry!"

Haruhi scratched her head. "Well, what do all of you usually have for breakfast?"

_Oh great. I shouldn't have asked._

All the host club members started talking at once.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages..."

"Pancakes, hash browns, chocolate milk from the healthiest cows in Japan..."

"Hot chocolate, omelettes...."

"WE'LL JUST HAVE FREAKIN' POPTARTS!" _Lucky rich bastards._

"Where will you get these.. how do you say... poptarts?" Tamaki questioned.

"The grocery store of course," Haruhi replied. "Of course, you all are coming with me, I can't trust you all alone in my own home-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" Tamaki stood up from the bed, grinning madly. "COMMONER'S COFFEE AND RAMEN GALORE~!!!!!!!" He flew out the door.

"Ugh, wait!" Haruhi raced out the door behind him.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori exchanged confused looks and shrugged. They got up and followed them out of Haruhi's building.

* * *

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her through the street.

"You guys are embarrassing! Stop making a scene, everyone's staring at us!" Haruhi slapped Tamaki's hand away.

Of course it was a scene, Hunny was practically sitting on Mori's head and Hikaru and Kaoru were behind them, on the verge of making out.

"Why are you so excited, senpai, we're just going to the grocery store!" Haruhi frowned, motioning for Tamaki to slow down.

Tamaki's eyes bulged out of his head. "COMMONER'S COFFEE~!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamaki started soaring through the streets with Haruhi speeding after him. Mori ran, trying not to drop Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their twincest for a second to keep up.

They all sped down a couple of blocks, until in the distance, Haruhi spotted a tiny building with a small sign that read: _Soupmart_.

Tamaki apparently saw it too, because he started running faster. When he finally reached the door, he slowed down, opened the door, and walked in elegantly.

Haruhi snorted. _Tamaki still cares about his looks when we're in a _**_grocery store_**_. _She followed Tamaki inside, remembering to hold the door open for the others.

Mori put Hunny down and they both walked inside, Hikaru and Kaoru following after.

"You guys can look around while I go get the pop-" Haruhi stopped. Everyone had already split up. She shook her head and strolled to the breakfast aisle.

* * *

Haruhi folded her arm over her chest, her other hand resting on her chin. This was Haruhi's usual thinking position.

Her eyes scanned through the shelf. "Hmm.. aha!"

Eyes brimming with delight, she reached out towards the shelf and pulled out two boxes of poptarts.

She licked her lips hungrily while staring at the cover. "Brown sugar cinnamon, my favorite."

Suddenly, she heard the crackle of the loudspeakers. "Ahem. CLEANUP ON AISLE 1."

"Or maybe," Haruhi thought out loud. "Maybe I should get strawberry, too."

She heard the crackle of the loudspeakers again. "S-sorry for the interruption. CLEANUP ON AISLE 2!"

Haruhi scratched her head, examining all the other poptart flavors. "Actually, instead of strawberry, I want this..."

"AHEM," the voice boomed out of the loudspeakers for the third time. "C-CLEANUP ON AISLE 3!"

"Hmm.. lots of cleanups, the grocery store must be quite messy today." Haruhi mumbled to herself. "And it's all a pattern... 1, 2, 3... Aisle 4 is next... which is-"

She looked up. "The breakfast aisle."

And as she predicted, she heard snickering and the rolling of a cart speeding at 15mph nearby.

She turned around towards the noise. "DUDE, WHOEVER YOU ARE, WILL YOU QUIT MAKING A ME-"

Suddenly, a teenaged boy zoomed into the aisle, pushing a large shopping cart in front of him, which contained another teenaged boy as well. They had mischievous grins on their faces, and their orange hair blew freely in the wind. When they saw Haruhi, they screeched to a stop, bumping into one of the shelves and causing a whole row of poptart boxes to fly off the shelf.

"..........." Haruhi dropped the boxes she was holding. "Hikaru. Kaoru. I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he spun around and left the shopping cart, fleeing in the opposite direction.

Kaoru attempted to jump off the cart, which led to an utter fail as he was too slow, Haruhi had already ran up and grabbed his wrist.

He winced as Haruhi's grip on his wrist tightened so much, it almost cut off his circulation.

"HIKARU." Haruhi barked. "GET OVER HERE. I'M HOLDING YOUR BROTHER HOSTAGE AND HE WILL NEVER SEE FUCKING DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS OVER HERE."

Of course, this whole thing attracted the stares of several of Soupmart's customers.

In the distance, Hikaru was shuddering. "H-haruhi used the f-bomb," he whispered in fear. "She n-never uses it. She must be really pissed." Slowly, he turned around and grabbed every last bit of courage in him. He walked slowly into the breakfast aisle.

When, Haruhi saw him, she calmed down a little. "Ah, Hikaru. Get into the cart with your brother like the little babies you are."

Hikaru cringed a little, but obeyed and lifted himself up into the cart.

Haruhi tossed the poptarts into the cart. She then got behind the shopping cart, and pushed with all the strength she had.

"We need to find the others," She grumbled. "We'll look for Tamaki first, because it's pretty obvious where he's lurking."

Haruhi wheeled the cart out of Aisle 4, and into Aisle 6, the beverage section.

And of course, there was Tamaki, his purple eyes as large as saucers as he looked at all his brands of commoner's coffee. He acted like a five year old in a candy store. In his arms was a huge load of ramen and coffee.

Haruhi saw the pile of ramen and coffee and frowned. "No."

Tamaki grew teary-eyed. "But, Haruhi..."

"Just. One."

Tamaki sighed and put a box of commoner's coffee into the shopping cart, next to Kaoru. He turned around to return the other items back into the shelf. "Someone's in a bad mood, and I think it's Haruhiiiii~" Tamaki said under his breath.

Haruhi looked ready to explode. "Get. In. The. Cart."

Tamaki looked bewildered. "B-but, there's no room-"

"I said, get in the cart." Haruhi muttered through clenched teeth.

Tamaki pouted and lifted himself up into the cart, squeezing between Hikaru and Kaoru. It was amazing how they all managed to fit.

Haruhi continued to push the cart, smiling a little in victory. _Ehehe, I so rule over the guys. _"Next stop, the pastry section." She moved the cart into Aisle 8.

When they reached Aisle 8, lo and behold, there was Hunny and Mori. Mori was standing silently with Hunny sitting up on his shoulders, and Hunny was looking dreamily at all of the deliciously boxed cakes.

"Hurry up and choose a cake," Haruhi called.

Mori and Hunny turned around when they heard her voice. They raised their eyebrows in amusement at the sight.

"Don't say anything." Hikaru mumbled, struggling to the surface for air.

Hunny turned back towards the shelf and pulled out a box of chocolate mousse cake. "Choco-choco-chocolate~!" Hunny sang.

Mori walked towards the shopping cart and crouched down a little, so that Hunny could reach the cart.

Smiling, Hunny tossed the cake into the cart.

"Ouch," Kaoru groaned.

"I'm going to the counter to pay for all of this," Haruhi exclaimed, exiting out of the aisle.

"No fair," Tamaki complained from the cart. "Why don't Hunny and Mori have to go through humiliation?"

"Because, you three are the only ones who bug me."

Tamaki hung his head. "Haruhi doesn't love Daddy anymore."

"But do you _really_ want _Mori-senpai_ in here?" Hikaru mumbled.

They finally reached the counter, and Haruhi lined up with her shopping cart, Hunny and Mori standing behind her.

Everyone was staring at them, but Haruhi didn't seem to mind.

_That's right, take in all of the shame._

When it was her turn, the shopping clerk smirked. "Are you going to buy these guys as well?" She pointed at three squished boys in the shopping cart.

"Nah," Haruhi replied.

"You can have them if you want."


	3. Swings

**Here is Chapter 3.~**

**I've decided to put a d'aww moment in SIB, so here it is! 8D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruhi grumbled as she speed-walked out of _Soupmart_. Her plastic bag, filled with poptarts, was flung over her shoulder.

"Haruhi, wait up!" Tamaki called. He ran to keep up while the others followed closely behind.

"I'm still mad at you guys, you know." Haruhi muttered, still walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"BUT, WHY, HARUHI?" asked the always clueless Tamaki.

"Because," Haruhi replied, trying her best to contain her anger. "You people freakin' invaded my house without my permission and almost got me kicked out of my favorite grocery store."

"We're sorry, Haru-chan," Hunny said sadly, slowing down a little.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess it's fi-"

"HAAAARUHIIIII~!" Ranka's voice rang through the streets. A man in his late forties dressed in really short and really tight shorts and a really short and really tight shirt jogged towards them.

Haruhi flushed with embarrassment. _Dad, of all times to wear that horribly ridiculous jogging clothing, you picked today..? When my friends are right here?_

The rest of the host club were covering their eyes in the back.

"Y-yes, Dad?"

Ranka jogged even closer and stopped in front of his daughter. "Well, I'll be gone for the day to run some errands. I'll also be gone tonight since I have to run a late-shift at work for today. I'll see you tomorrow morning~!"

"Right. Okay," Haruhi replied quietly.

"ANDDDDD~" Ranka added, eyeing the boys with narrowed eyes. "You dirty little boys better leave our apartment by 5 o' clock. NO EXCEPTIONS. Take care of my darling Haruhi!"

Tamaki nodded furiously, along with the others. "Y-yes, sir." Haruhi just sighed.

"By the way, where are all of you headed off to?" Ranka asked, looking suspicious.

Tamaki looked up slightly, avoiding eye contact. "S-sir, we are heading back to Haruhi's apartment for br-"

Ranka exploded. "BACK TO THE APARTMENT?!?!? DO YOU _HONESTLY_ THINK I WILL LET YOU BOYS ALONE IN _MY_ HOUSE WITH _MY_ DARLING HARUH?I!!!"

Tamaki shrunk with fear. "N-no, sir-"

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT." Ranka flipped his hair.

Haruhi sighed. "But, Dad, we have to work on our school project, remember...?"

Ranka thought for a moment. "Well, what is your project on?"

"....."

Dead silence as the host club tried to think of a good excuse.

"......"

"...SQUIRRELS." Mori blurted out.

Facepalm. _...Squirrels? It's not like Mori-senpai to randomly scream out stuff like that. What's gotten into him today?_

Ranka beamed. "Wonderful~! There are absolutely no squirrels in my apartment, well last time I checked, so you can stay as FAR away from it as possible while I'm gone! Well, go on, go to the park, there are tons of squirrels there!"

Facepalm. The whole host club all did a mental facepalm at once.

Tamaki put up his hand nervously. "B-but sir, we haven't had breakfast yet-"

Ranka exploded. "DOYOUTHINKIGIVEASHITGOANDEATYOURGODDAMNPOPTARTSWITHTHEFREAKIN'SQUIRRELS."

"....." Tamaki sulked and floated to the back of the group.

Haruhi twitched.

"Well, tata~! Goodbye~!" Ranka jogged away into the sunset.

Haruhi looked at Mori and raised her eyebrows. "Squirrels. Really."

Mori didn't reply.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, you heard my dad, off to the park we go."

* * *

Haruhi wandered through the playground and sat at the bench farthest away from everything else.

The boys ran up to her, hovering over her like confused maniacs.

"Haruhi, what do people normally do in parks?" Kaoru asked her, with a puzzled look on his face.

Haruhi snorted. "You mean, you guys never been to a park before? Maybe you're all too busy in your indoor pools, huh."

"I mean, we know what a park is and everything, but what do you actually do in them?"

"You sit. Relax. Enjoy."

"Sounds easy enough," The boys squeezed themselves onto the bench.

"...Go sit somewhere else." Haruhi pushed them off the bench. They all stumbled onto the ground.

"But, while you're at it, you people can go humor yourselves in the playground."

The host club turned around to look at the playground. There were ladders, slides, swings, and all sorts of enjoyable things for your average five year old.

Tamaki's eyes popped out of his head. "COMMONER'S PLAYTHINGS~!!!!!!!!!" He broke away from the group and flew over to the swings.

Hkaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori, filled with excitement, ran off the playground to experiece what fun was like for a five year old "commoner".

Haruhi brought her legs up onto the bench to sit cross-legged. She clasped her hands, resting them on her lap. "Well," she stated, pursing her lips. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Tamaki stood at the gate of the swing sets, eagerly waiting for his turn.

_COMMONER'SPLAYTHINGS, COMMONER'SPLAYTHINGS~_ He felt as if he was going to explode with excitement any second now.

And finally, a dizzy little girl hopped off of one of the swings and ran away.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY." Tamaki entered through the gate, the empty swing just a couple of feet away. He ran happily, in slow motion in his mind, happy music playing in the background.

And then-

"DUDE, WATCH OUT-"

Bang.

Tamaki was knocked out.

* * *

Voices. He heard voices.

Tamaki heard voices, some of them he found familiar, and some of them he didn't. He heard the sound of children playing and laughing in the background, and a strangely calm and reassuring voice he knew.

"Senpai. You okay?" He felt gentle hands grasp his sides and shake him back into consciousness.

"Ummph..." Tamaki blinked. He saw the faint figure of someone kneeling right next to him. The figure moved closer and rested it's hands on his chest. _It's a boy. ...What is he, gay or something?_ He was small and slender, with short brown hair that fell to his eyes. Tamaki blinked again, and his vision cleared up. And then he saw.

It was Haruhi.

Tamaki almost had a nosebleed.

"Senpai, what's the matter with you?" Haruhi looked at him sternly. "You know better than to run like a blind maniac through a row of moving swings!"

"Ha-haruhi, I'm sorry," Tamaki tried to sit back up.

"Relax, it's fine, just don't get up." Haruhi gently nudged him back onto the ground and rested an icepack on his forehead.

Strangely, when Haruhi did this, Tamaki's face grew even hotter.

"..H-haruhi?" Tamaki whispered softly.

"Yes, senpai?" Haruhi answered, leaning forward to look Tamaki in the eyes.

"T-thank you."

"It's no problem... But you really are an idiot."

Tamaki just grinned.

"And Haruhi?"

"Yup?"

"The next time we go to the park, can I push you on one of the swings?"

"That would be nice, senpai."


	4. Peaceful Storms

**Last chapter. ;___;**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think.~**

**I'm going to take a break from FF now, I'm feeling too lazy to write a new fic. xD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone was back in Haruhi's apartment, despite what Haruhi's father said.

_I mean, Tamaki's injured, he needs to rest awhile._

Luckily, Tamaki was feeling much better, and was now lying down on Haruhi's bed.

Haruhi peeked into her bedroom, holding a tray full of cookies and glasses of milk. "Hey, guys, I brought you some snacks."

Hunny was sitting on the floor and talking to Usa-chan. Hikaru and Kaoru were doodling with crayons in one of Haruhi's old coloring books. Mori was sitting silently in the corner of the room. Tamaki was lying on Haruhi's bed, with a huge bandaid on his forehead, and blowing bubbles.

Tamaki, sat up, blowing out a large number of small, round bubbles. "Snacks?"

"Yeah," Haruhi entered the room, setting the tray down on her bed.

The host club stopped their activities for a moment and crowded around Haruhi's bed, gulping down cookies and milk like the little animals they were.

Haruhi swatted a couple of bubbles out of her face, and turned around to glance at the clock. _4:49._

"You guys need to leave soon or my dad will-"

_BOOM._

Suddenly, the sound of thunder erupted, shaking the ground. A blast of lightning followed soon after, flashing through the windows.

Haruhi let out a scream and dropped down to the floor on her knees. Shaking, she crawled under the bed.

"H-haruhi!" Tamaki tried his best to get up. The rest of the boys, crouched down, looking under the bed.

"Ha-haru-chan?" Hunny peeked under the bed, with a worried look on his usually smiling face.

"N-no..." she whispered. "I'll be fine... All of... just leave... or my d-dad, he'll kill you.."

_BOOM. _The thunder crashed again, and silence soon followed.

Haruhi let out a terrified yelp, and curled up into a ball. She pressed her cheek against the cold floor, a tear streaming down her face as the lighting lit up the room once again.

Haruhi tried her best to peer out from under the bed and at the clock._ 5:00. _"Guys... please.... I'll be fine... just leave.."

Tamaki got up slowly, and shifted himself off the bed. He groaned a little, holding his head, but managed to lower himself to look under the bed.

"Haruhi..."

"T-tamaki, just go! Call your ch-chauffeur to pick you up, the phone's in the k-kitche-"

_BOOM._ Haruhi's body tensed and her arms tightened around her knees.

Tamaki reached his arm under the bed, resting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Friends don't leave friends when they need them the most." He tried his best to crawl under the bed and laid down next to her, resting his head against Haruhi's shivering body.

"Yeah. We're always here for you, Haruhi," Hikaru said, who crouched all the way down on the floor and slid under the bed. "Hikaru's right," Kaoru nodded, following his brother.

"B-but, my dad..." Haruhi stuttered. Her cheeks felt warmer as the boys moved in closer to her.

"Doesn't matter, Haru-chan! Your dad would want you to be safe, so we have to stay here and protect you!" Hunny replied happily, making Usa-chan nod in agreement. He crawled under the bed as well, nuzzling against Haruhi.

Mori lowered himself under the bed. "Cookie." He held a cookie out to Haruhi, who let out a small smile and took it with gratitude.

"You guys..." Haruhi said softly, nibbling on the cookie. Tears happily streamed down her cheeks.

The boys didn't say anything, but moved even closer, keeping Haruhi warm and well-protected.

The thunder crashed again, but Haruhi didn't even flinch.

She felt safe, under the bed with the rest of the host club.

Even though they were very annoying at times, they were the best friends Haruhi could ever ask for.

"Y-you guys are the best."

All six of them lay under the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

They would remain like that until Sunday morning.

* * *

He took a sip of coffee from the mug, sighing in relaxation. He rested it back down on the small table, which was attached to the back of the seat in front of him.

He glanced out the window. Large, fluffy clouds surrounded the plane, and he watched as they soared by.

The plane suddenly shifted forwards, and the mug accidentally tipped over, spilling some coffee on his Hawaiian shirt filled with pictures of little palm trees.

"Ugh." He groaned.

One of his personal maids was walking down the aisle and he raised his hand to attract her attention.

"Excuse me," he said. "Will you please get me a napkin?"

"Of course, Mr. Kyouya Ootori." The maid hurried down the aisle to follow his request.

He wondered how they were doing.

_Probably annoying the hell out of Haruhi,_ he grinned.

"Hawaii, here I come."

He folded his arms on the back of his head and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Oh yeeeeeeah."


End file.
